This application relates generally to communication systems, and, more particularly, to wireless communication systems.
Wireless communication systems provide wireless connectivity to user equipment using a network of interconnected access nodes or base stations. Communication over the air interface between the user equipment and the base stations take place according to various agreed-upon standards and/or protocols. For example, the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP, 3GPP2) has specified a set of standards for a packet-switched wireless communication system referred to as Long Term Evolution (LTE). The LTE standards support access schemes including single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA). Multiple users can concurrently access the SC-FDMA network using different sets of non-overlapping Fourier-coefficients or sub-carriers. One distinguishing feature of SC-FDMA is that it leads to a single-component carrier transmit signal. The LTE standards also support multiple-input/multiple-output (MIMO) communication over the air interface using multiple antennas deployed at transmitters and/or receivers. The carrier bandwidth supported by LTE is approximately 20 MHz, which can support a downlink peak data rate of approximately 100 Mbps and a peak data rate of the uplink of approximately 50 Mbps.
User equipment may implement transceivers that include a transmitter for transmitting uplink signals towards the network and a receiver for receiving downlink signals transmitted by the network. Transceivers implemented in user equipment may communicate according to the SC-FDMA standards or protocols using different sets of non-overlapping Fourier-coefficients or sub-carriers. User equipment conventionally communicate with each other by transmitting signals over a communication path that originates at the transmitter of the first user equipment, travels over an uplink (or reverse link) to a receiver in a network base station, proceeds to a transmitter in the receiving base station or another base station, and is then transmitted over a downlink (or forward link) to a receiver in the second user equipment.